Everything Starts Somewhere
by MissKae
Summary: A little bit of fun based off the chemistry between Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin. Centered around Bellamy and Clarke, with the occasional outside perspective. Let me know what you think. (I own nothing)
1. Come with me?

**BELLAMY**

As the Chancellor pardoned me from my attempt on his life, I never dreamed of feeling so relieved; the thoughts about all the horrible ways he was going to kill me dissipated. It was easier to breathe. And it was all because of the princess; the woman who drove me mad every single day I've been on this Earth, the woman who when we first came down I would've happily seen her in a grave; but now, I started to wonder if any of this would be possible without her. She may have said she needed me, but looking at her now, the way her golden hair spills over her shoulders, giving her the appearance of a halo, the way her blue eyes glistened with triumph along with a deep relief, and the way the corner of her gentle rosy lips curved skyward, I knew I needed her too. More than I would ever care to admit.

She turned and looked at me, the smile slowly fading. My first thought was that something happened: had I missed something the Chancellor had said? Then she cleared her throat, "Hey, uhm, Bellamy, can you give us a second?"

I could see the anger and despair filling her eyes, Damnit, this was all my fault, she was going to talk to her mother now…because of what I had said…

"Princess, you don't have to do this, not right now, it can wa-"

"No, you were right earlier, Bellamy, it needs to be done."

I had nothing left to say, she had made up her mind, damn what I think. But then again what else was I to expect from the stubborn little princess. I got up and made my way towards the drop ship door, slowly opening it I looked back one last time, her eyes met mine and I knew that this would be harder for her than anything we had faced thus far; she gave me a little nod and I stepped out into the brisk night. I thought about heading to my tent, but for some reason, despite the piercing tendrils of the cool air that bit through my jacket, I couldn't bring myself to leave the door and her behind…

**CLARKE**

Once Bellamy was pardoned, I knew it was my turn to face my fears; I couldn't outrun her forever. She was my mother for god's sake.

"Jaha, can you put my mother on…?"

I saw the shock register on his face, only to be replaced by an approving smile. I wanted to smack it off his face. I wasn't doing this for her, I was doing it for me.

"Sure thing Clarke," he was still smiling.

As soon as her face appeared on the pixelating screen I realized I had not thought about what I wanted to say. She looked like she had aged ten years in the last couple of days.

"Clarke, honey, I'm so sorry, I-

"Stop. You don't get to apologize, you don't get to tell me you are sorry. You made that choice a year ago when you let Wells, my best friend, take the fall for you."

"Honey, please understand!"

"Understand what? There is nothing to understand!"

"I had no choice! I'm on the council! It is my sworn duty to protect the remainder of the human race. What your father had planned was going to cause mass hysteria; he needed to be stopped!"

"It's your sworn duty to protect the human race…"

"Yes!"

"What about your family, huh? Did you ever for a single second stop to think what you were doing to your own family…" I couldn't help it, the bitterness, the anger, but most of all the hurt escaped with that last sentence.

"What? I was protecting you!"

"No. No," I refused to accept that explanation, "You were protecting yourself Abbey," I could see her recoil at me using her name. But she no longer deserved the title of mom, she made it clear where I stood with her.

"Clarke, I was protecting you from chaos and possible death," her voice was pleading with me to understand her, pleading for my forgiveness.

"So you turned in my father, for a crime you knew was punishable by death."

"He wasn't supposed to be floated….Jaha said he would reason with him, that he would give Jake a chance to see the wrong in what he was doing."

"And you believed him…"

"He is in charge Clarke, he needed to know."

"You know, it's funny, when I thought Wells had turned him in, I could almost understand it. It was my mistake in telling him. For years I blamed myself for my own father's death. But you knew that, you knew that and still, you let me believe that," my voice cracked, I could no longer see the screen, "You let me believe that I had killed my own father, just so you could hide behind my best friend. You're a coward. And I don't think that I can ever forgive you."

Abbey's face was streaked with tears, I could see she regretted everything, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive her. I knew it's not what dad would want, but nothing she said right now would make me forgive her for the utter despair that has consumed me for the past year. I was about to hit the power button on the transmitter, but paused mid-air, I looked straight at the screen and told her that if I had truly mattered to her, if she had loved me the way she was supposed to love her only daughter, she would've realized that what she chose to do was so entirely wrong. She was the one who ripped my life apart, she ripped my dad from my life, she made me hate my only friend, she let me believe that I had killed my father, she even let me go into isolation for it; and as far as I was concerned, she was no longer my mother.

As soon as the screen went dark, I gave in, I let the sadness, the pain, the regret, and the hurt consume me. I got off the chair and went to sit on the cold steel floor, but before I could fold into myself to shut out the world, another pair of arms wrapped around me.

I didn't need to look up to know who it was, nobody else in camp had the same toned arms, rich olive skin, or deep musky smell. I buried my face in his chest and cried. I cried for my father, for Wells, for the kids we've lost, for young Charlotte, I cried for everything. And he held me.

**BELLAMY**

The cold was getting worse with every passing second, it had to be nearly eleven at night. Judging by Clarke's yelling I could tell she had not yet forgiven her mother. I remember the pain that came with losing my father, I had hated the world for a long time. But I couldn't imagine the pain she had gone through thinking she was the cause of her father's death.

Suddenly everything fell silent, I knew she had ended their conversation. I carefully opened the door, no way in hell was I going to be target practice for the angry princess; who knew what she was capable of doing when she was furious. Actually, I felt like I had an idea, but still, it'd be nice for all that anger not to be coming at me in the form of a knife or any other object for that matter.

When I ducked my head in though, Clarke wasn't in the seat, and she wasn't angry. She was walking towards the far corner, shoulders shaking, and head on her chest. I caught up to her in a few long strides. I could feel her pain in a way that I've never imagined possible. Just before she sank to the floor I grabbed her in my arms and pulled her to my chest. She felt so tiny, so fragile, so unlike the brave princess I've come to know. She didn't push me away, or tell me to fuck off as I expected, instead she burrowed into my chest. I tightened my arms around; pulling her into me as close as possible. She felt right there, like her body was almost made for mine. And while the thought scared me, along with what it may mean. I realized none of that mattered right now. I was going to be there for her when she needed me, just like she was there for me in my darkness.

Sometime later her shaking subsided, but she kept her face buried. I rubbed her back and whispered, "It's going to be okay, princess. You're safe. You're alright."

At that she looked up at me, people talk about people who cry beautifully, definitely not Clarke; her eyes were red little puffballs, she had tear stains down her face, and she looked exhausted; yet something about her in that moment was still beautiful. It wasn't the way she looked, it was the feeling of her unwavering courage, and strength, even when she breaks, she somehow remains strong despite it all. She really was a princess. And looking at her made me want to be her prince, someone who would protect her, someone she could be proud of…

Without thinking, I slowly leaned down to her ear, and taking her hand in mine, whispered "Come with me?"


	2. I need you

**CLARKE**

I searched his face, desperate for any hints on what his thoughts may be; I was unprepared for the utter pain and concern streaked across his features. But what surprised me even more was the raw desire that I found in his unguarded brown eyes; it made me ache in a way that I have never felt before, it was enough to make me forget I had knees.

Not trusting my voice I simply nodded, he clasped my hand even tighter, giving me one of his trademark mischievous grins and with that we traded the comfort of the drop ship for the open beauty of the Earth around us.

We were silent was we walked through the camp. It was getting cold, and fast, soon we'd need to rethink plans for winter; but for now I relished in the warmth and safety that Bellamy's strong and capable hands provided. As we came to a stop, I looked around trying to figure out where we were. In the dim light of the fading fire I could make out the gate to the forest, but before I could ask I felt the warmth of his breath skating over the exposed skin of my neck and shoulder, "Do you trust me Princess," he whispered. Before he could pull away though I turned to him, I could feel my lips gently brush his ear, "Completely," I replied. As he straightened I could tell that the intimacy of the moment was not lost on him.

His grin grew wider as he turned to open the gate as silently as possible, and as he pulled me through, into the still foreign woods, I found myself slowly beginning to grin. We proceeded to walk silently, no words were needed, the world seemed at peace around us as we tried to discover ours with it. He led me through the woods for awhile, when he finally stopped he turned to face me with the most tender but mischievous smile. I started to wonder just how his lips would feel, if they would taste like the raw power and passion that emanates from him with whatever he is doing.

"What do you think princess?"

"I don't-

"Look around," he whispered.

As I studied the world around me, I noticed the glimmering azure flowers that seemed to glow in the moonlight. I smiled at the little specs of light that twirled and twinkled as they spun through the air. And when I looked straight up, I saw the familiar stars of my childhood; only from here they seemed to be telling a story. Looking at Bellamy, the way the world lit up around him in that moment I was speechless; he looked like he could be king of the world.

**BELLAMY**

Just her lips brushing my skin, was enough to make me want to take her in my arms right then and there. But her words had an effect on me like no other: she trusted me entirely, and while I don't know when I had exactly earned it, I knew that I could never do anything to break it.

I opened the gate as quickly as possible, and as soon as she was through it I gently shut it again. I led her through the woods, to a spot not far from the river. I had found it one of our first days on the ground, it seemed magical then. So much unbridled natural life, that only seemed to thrive more in the moonlight. It had become my solace, the only place I found I could be alone with my thoughts, with my demons. I don't know what made me think of taking her here immediately, I never really planned to show anyone, but the moment she stepped into the clearing, and experienced the beauty around her, I knew I had made the right decision. She filled the place up with light, more light than the moon or the sun could provide me with. It was the kind of light that reached deep down, the same light that had saved me from my fears not even a day ago.

She was so radiant; it took every ounce of self-control I had to not march up to her and kiss her until the world ceased to exist.

"Bellamy," her voice cracked, "wha-why? How did you find this place?"

I smiled, I couldn't help it, everything I was feeling I could see on her face. "I found it awhile back; it's where I come to think, to be alone."

"Have you eve-

"No, Clarke, only you." Her eyes were glistening, I stepped right up to her, "Please don't cry," I begged. This was going so wrong, she was supposed to be happy, I never meant to make her sad.

She giggled then, "No, Bellamy, I'm not sad, I'm just, I…I don't know what to say…"

"Tell me you love it here…. that I didn't just assume things were going one way, tell me what I'm feeling is not insane," shit, I was too nervous, I needed to stop talking; I looked away hoping it would help me think better.

She placed her graceful, and tender hand on my face, slowly turning me to face her again, she slowly leaned into my chest, rising on her tip toes, her nose brushed mine, "You're not crazy," then her lips met mine.

**CLARKE**

Looking at him, hearing him pleading for me to tell him that what we shared was not just in his imagination, I realized that I had no idea how we had gotten here; to depending on each other when we felt alone, needing each other in a way nothing or no one else could satisfy. But I also realized I didn't care how, all I cared about at the moment was him. He was all that mattered. And when our lips finally met, the world no longer existed; it was just us.

His hand slowly slid beneath my tank top, igniting my skin, a moan escaped my lips; he smiled and lifted me up,I wrapped my legs around him, I could feel the growing tension in his pants, and pressing my chest to his I could feel his heartbeat beneath the cotton of his t-shirt. It wasn't good enough, I snaked my hand under his shirt, running my hand over his smooth, solid core, "Clarke," he let out a moan.

Pulling back just a little he studied me through heavy lidded eyes, conveying all my desires, longing, and hunger back to me.

"Clarke, tell me to stop and I will…I would never force you…."

His eyes clouded over with the fear of my possible rejection.

"Bellamy, I want you. I need you," it was true, I needed him more than I've ever needed anything before.

This time when our lips met, there was no uncertainty, there was no restraint, we let every bit of passion, every last feeling melt into each other. As he lifted my top from over my head, the frigid air nipped at my skin, only to be chased away instantly by his bare chest meeting mine, as his shirt found the soft earthy floor. The fire he ignited in me as his hand caressed my bare skin, was insatiable, I still need more. His hand slowly unclasped my bra, and as he tossed it to the ground with our other clothes, he gently lowered me to the Earth's soft, plush surface. He began a trail of delicate kisses, snaking down my body; he paused to gently suck on my nipple, pulling it gently with his teeth, "Bellamy," I moaned, never had I felt so alive. As the warmth grew between my legs, he reached the waistband of my jeans, quickly undoing the button, he began to remove them slowly, taking time to lift my leg and gently graze my skin as he removed my panties, only intensifying the flames beneath my skin. He stood then, to eliminate the final barrier between our bodies; and as he knelt back down, slowly kissing his way back up to my mouth, I admired the unadulterated beauty of his body. His lips finally found mine again, and he flit his shaft over my cilt, another moan fell from my lips.

"Clarke," he murmured in my ear, seeming to ask if I still wanted him.

"Bellamy, you are all I need," I breathed back.

With that he slipped into me, pushing against my walls, slowly gliding deeper and deeper. Once he was in he looked me straight in the eyes, slowly beginning to rock, his eyes were filled with lust, and desire, but something more…then his lips were on mine again. More fervent than before, as he picked up speed, he bent lower to kiss and gently nip my neck, and then my swollen tender breasts, then my shoulder, "Bellamy," I moaned again. He was going harder now, one hand clutching my hip to bring us closer. I wrapped my legs back around him, allowing him to go deeper. I was so close. With his new found penetration he thrust harder, I moaned, reaching my climax as his warmth spread through me.

We laid there, him still in me, panting, and watching each other. I had never felt so safe, so happy, so complete before. Our breathing was slowing, "Clarke," he whispered, as he bent to kiss me one last time before removing himself. As he laid down on the gentle ground beside me, I turned on my side to look at him, he returned my look; it was so tender and loving. I leaned over and gently kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me, and lowering my head to his chest I knew that I was going to be alright.

**BELLAMY**

As we laid there, chest to chest, panting, I knew that this was something different. No other girl could ever compare to Clarke Griffin. She was strong, and courageous, and passionate, achingly so. And as she slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms, I knew that no matter what happened from here on out, I would keep her safe. I couldn't lose her. As her breathing slowed, and heartbeat steadied, it started to lulled me to sleep too.

The sun was slowly peaking out from between the trees, and I awoke to find Clarke still fast asleep in my arms. I laid there for awhile just studying her face, the way she looked so at peace with the world when she slept. I wish I could just stay in this moment forever, but it was early, we needed to get back to camp before everyone was awake and wondering where we were. I slowly rubbed her arms and back, trying to gently coax her into waking.

_Snap._

I immediately froze, someone was here with us…looking around I couldn't find the source of the sound, but I was quickly becoming more and more aware of the slight creeping feeling on the base of my neck; someone was definitely watching.

**Seriously**** you guys are awesome, keep the reviews coming! I****'****m new at this so I****'****m open to suggestions. The sex scene makes me nervous so if y****'****all have any tips concerning that, don****'****t be shy. **


End file.
